Guilds Guide
Notes There are more than 470 open guilds in Habitica. This Guild Guide to the larger public guilds of Habitica is a work in progress. While it gives a good overview over the great and medium-sized guilds grouped by topic, it can never be complete since new guilds will be created, grow, shrink, and be abandoned and deleted every day. (At the moment, the Guild Guide is actually rather incomplete and lacks many of the medium-sized guilds.) Here's an overview of which guilds are, or should be, in this Guide (the numbers are from May 2015 and are subject to change): The Great Guilds of Habitica- public guilds with 1000 or more members. Currently 27 guilds (around 6% of all public guilds). They are all listed in this Guild Guide (or at least they should be). The Medium-Sized Guilds of Habitica - public guilds with 35 - 999 members. Currently 233 guilds (around 48% of all public guilds). Some of them are listed in this Guild Guide. If they are not, either no one got around to adding them yet, or, in some cases, the guild's leader prefers not to have it listed here. The Small Guilds of Habitica - public guilds with less than 35 members. Currently 219 guilds (46% of all public guilds). They are usually not listed in this Guild Guide unless the guild is really prominent and fits perfectly into one of the important categories. Private Guilds are not listed in this Guild Guide. The World of Habitica Help and Support ; The Newbies : New and don't know what you're doing? Don't worry, most of us here don't, and those of us who do are happy to help you get started! This guild aims to give new users a space to ask questions without worrying about it getting lost in the Tavern or looking silly; so if you're new, please feel free to ask whatever you like! If you're an experienced user, please join the guild and help answer any questions that come up. :D You can also opt to join the guild's challenges to help you get started. Everyone is welcome! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ;Party Wanted (Looking for Group) :Want to join a Party so you can quest together and stay accountable? Hoping to advertise your Party for new members? Look no further! This is the best place for you to find a group. ;Party Wanted International :A guild for non-english party requests. ; �� Library of Shared Lists : Share and review lists of Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, Rewards. Original Sample items can be found here, if you deleted yours too quickly. Future lists could include scenarios like GTD, Homemaking, Freelancing, Writing, Musicians, Students, etc. as well as a main Library of Goals, and a Gamified Library. : Challenges include samples and themed tasks. ;Testimonials of Habitica :Celebrate your accomplishments with Habitica and record them for the ages! This guild is a collection of testimonials from Habiticans about how the site and app have helped them. If Habitica has helped you and you want to shout it to the rooftops, you can post it here to share with others. Please note that if you post a testimonial here, we may quote it on the main page or elsewhere (possibly along with a still image of your avatar). If you have any questions, please email leslie@habitica.com! Thank you for all of your support - you guys are great <3 NPCs, Contributors and other Special Guilds ; Aspiring Legends: Habitica Helpers : For Habiteers who would like to give back to the site (and earn sweet gear!) by submitting code, art, documentation, etc. to its open-source project. Wiki article on how to contribute ; Wizards of the Wiki : The Habitica wiki is a tremendous resource thanks to the hard work of the many volunteers who edit it and make translations. This guild is a place to coordinate edits, to learn the ropes, and to just hang out! Current and future volunteers welcome! The basics on helping with the wiki can be found at: Guidance_for_Scribes and Guidance for Linguistic Scribes. In addition, you can see which translations we need here: https://www.transifex.com/projects/p/habitrpg/ ;Aspring Coders : A place for aspiring coders to help each other, share resources, vent frustrations, and brag about successes. Mostly focused on aiming to contribute to Habitica eventually, but all are welcome. ; Pixels in Progress (Aspiring Artisans) : A place for pixel artists (both experienced and aspiring!) to work on rough drafts and crazy ideas for Habitica pixel art. The purpose is to help keep the Habitica Pixel Art Trello more focused on final drafts and things that can be implemented soon. Joins us, and start sharing your pixels! :This guild is a guild focused on contributing back to Habitica via pixel art and also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; The Back Corner : Conversation getting a bit too long or heated for the Tavern? Come over to the Back Corner! Daniel the Barkeep has set this space aside just for you. ; The Bulletin Board �� : Do you want to share your fabulous guild, challenge, or project but not have it get lost in the Tavern? Look no further! This is the best place for you to share and find awesome things. Just tack them up! �� ; The Challenge Sandbox : A place to build, test, and experiment with challenges. All the challenges in this guild are under construction or used for testing purposes. They are not meant for "real" participation. If you want to take your time editing a challenge before you publish it in the Tavern or in another guild, or if you want to create a challenge as a team, this is a good place to do it. ; Habit Engine : Client and more info at fragmentalstew.com Last updated: 10/08/2014 ; Bailey Appreciation Guild : For all of the Habitica's that love our Town Crier ; Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators : A place for existing and prospective Guildmasters to ask or share advice on running engaging and active guilds, and for aspiring challenge creators to gain inspiration from others. ; The Duelling Grounds : PvP Guild: For those motivated by friendly competition, the Duelling Grounds are a place to publicly challenge friends and strangers to compete on the fields of honour. Spectators are also welcome Collective Accountability and Support General Accountability ; Long-Term Goal Accountability �� : Do you want help setting long term goals which are three months or more in the future? Are you looking for a place to discuss how best to define your long-term goals and break them down into achievable short-term goals? If so, this is the place to come! ; Procrastinators : Anything related to procrastination is welcome here. If you are procrastinating and/or which to help other procrastinators, this is the place for you! Always remember: achievable goals, doable tasks. Keep it simple. '''We have organized a few videos about procrastination that may help you, the YouTube Procrastinators Playlist. Join the guild and check it out! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. : Our Group ID: '''3d5c008e-664a-4cc6-a1bd-34d1baccc31e ; Short-Term Goal Accountability : Home of the Deepest Darkest Red and other productivity challenges. Need an extra push to accomplish something today, this week, or this month? Here you can announce your goal, report your results, and be cheered on by others (or be motivated by the thought of having to admit failure). No goal is too small to mention here if you need accountability to help you get it done. : Challenges aimed at helping you get things done. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. Addiction Recovery ; Digital Addicts Anonymous : A guild for those who spend much more time online and/or playing computer games than is good for them, and want to break the habit. : Please don't feel shy if you get the impression that everyone else in the guild is much less - or more - addicted than you are! This guild is for 24/7 gamers as well as for people who want to check their email only once per day instead of thrice, and for everyone in between. : "Gamer/Internet widow(er)s and orphans" - significant others, family and friends of digital addicts - are also welcome. : The guild isn't focused on classic 12-step programs. Use any method that helps you! : Search keywords: gaming addiction, game addiction, internet addiction, computer addiction, digital addiction, surfing addiction, recovery, codependency, codependent, gamer widow, gamer orphan, blocking software, 12 step program, email, youtube, facebook, tumblr, pinterest, ... (If you think more should be added, please mention it in guild chat!) : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Interneters Anonymous : A Guild for people who want to manage their Internet addiction and help fellow addicts achieve Internet sobriety. 12 step program commitment not required. : This guild is currently being merged into the Digital Addicts Anonymous guild (which was formerly called "Gaming Addicts Anonymous", but addresses other types of digital addictions as well now). The Interneters Anonymous guild will probably be deleted or repurposed soon. ; Porn-Free Support Guild : Our group helps you overcome pornography and/or masturbation addiction. You can expect to find like-minded individuals in our guild who are going through the same challenges for the ultimate goal of self-control and self-improvement. Whether your goal is to quit for a week or a month we can be here for you to discuss progress and motivate you to keep at it. Rules: please respect other members and do not post NSFW content. : Challenges aimed to help with accountability and overcoming. ; [https://habitica.com/#/options/groups/guilds/07f7dc81-5e0f-4292-8dc5-70136ec49734 12 Stepping Habiteers] :A guild for people in any type of 12 step recovery program: AA, Al Anon Family Groups, NA, OA, etc. A place to talk about recovery.Old habits are hard to get rid of if we don't replace them with new and better ones. Support ; Mentally Ill : For those of us suffering from mental illness and trying to develop better habits to deal with them. : Challenges on helping recovery for various mental illnesses. ; The Chronic Illness Guild : A guild for players dealing with chronic illnesses. Trade tips on how to use Habitica to help stick to routines and make more positive choices, encourage and support other guild members, or just vent about symptoms keeping you from completing certain tasks! ; Parent Edition : A guild for those who have young ones running about. We have different challenges than the non-breeders out there, and this guild offers support and help to parents looking to better themselves! ; The Basics : This is a guild with challenges for people who need to get basic tasks done. Have problems with hygiene, eating right, doing homework? Executive dysfunction, depression, lack of spoons got you down? This is the guild for you!\ ; Autistics Adventurers' Guild : This is the guild for habiteers on the autism spectrum! Wherever we're at in life, we all could use some help and encouragement to stay on task and stay motivated to get things done. Come on in and join/create challenges or just hang out with other ASD people! ((stay friendly, keep it civil, self-diagnosis is valid, etc)) ; ADHDers Guild : This is a guild for those of us with ADD/ADHD using Habitica to help manage the issues of motivation and distraction that come with our disorder. If you want to talk about ways to manage your ADD/ADHD outside of Habitica, have intelligent discussions about the disorders, find resources about ADD/ADHD, ask a question about the disorder, or if you just want to have a chat then you have come to the right place. We have a kind, friendly, and dedicated community that is here to help and is focused on ensuring that your experience with Habitica is-Look! Something Shiny! *: Challenges for helping players focus. ; Anxiety Alliance : Do you suffer from anxiety, either generally or in specific situations? You are not alone! Diagnosed, undiagnosed, chronic or occasional, all are welcome to a supportive environment where we can talk about our experiences and share techniques for relaxation and anxiety management. ; The Black Ribbon : We're a guild dedicated to suicide-prevention. If you need help because you are depressed or grieving and/or have had suicidal thoughts, have attempted suicide, inflicted self harm, or are afraid you may do any of these, or anything similar, please join. We will help each other to get over these things. You are NOT alone, and you shouldn't have to fight this alone. You'll have tools and tasks to help you fight your pain, and our complete support. Lifestyle Healthy Lifestyle ; The Health Nuts : For people who want to achieve or maintain good health, whether it be through eating, exercise, or otherwise. ; Vegetarians and Vegans : Love plant food? Concerned about animal welfare? Think chickens are too cute to eat? So do we! This guild is for all you on a veggie diet or those striving to be. Share your recipes, brag about that lovely barbecue dinner you hosted without ribs and steak, discuss nutrition and find out about alternatives. As a little note, if you're talking about specific products, do state the country you live in - the UK/EU and US market are vastly different! ; Runner's Edge : We are the site's community of runners. Join us to and discuss your running routines and accomplishments. If you are not currently an active runner then join our guild to find tips and begin running/jogging today! : Challenges for all experience levels of running. ; Evidence Based Fitness : How do we know what we know... The Evidence. This guild is for anyone interested in learning about or sharing scientifically backed information about exercise and nutrition, and participate in some fun challenges too. Looking to lose fat? Build muscle? Wondering what to eat? Or how much to eat? Have fitness goals? Want to run a 5k? Or see your abs? Or just become healthier in general? Then welcome, this is the spot for you. ; Weight Loss/Maintenance : Join us for challenges and supportive chat related to losing or maintaining weight.. ; Lose Weight/Get Healthy : A non-dieting approach to weight loss focusing on changing our relationship with food and with exercise. [https://habitica.com/#/options/groups/guilds/9ddbb860-67ff-4e7b-81aa-23f81de910b3 Early to Bed and Early to Rise] : "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Benjamin Franklin US author, diplomat, inventor, physicist, politician, & printer (1706 - 1790) ; Fitbit Guild : You have bought that piece of wearable tech, now gamify those results! ; The Road Goes Ever On ; : A way to make exercise fun - by taking virtual tours of the world. We have walked to Mordor and now we are walking across the US. Any exercise counts - not just walking. ; Gluten-Free Living : A place where those of us living gluten-free, whether by choice or necessity, can share support and ideas. Self-Improvement and Enjoying Life ; Life Hackers : Do you want to change your life? What is your motivation? What techniques do you use for improving yourself? Share your hacks with others! : Challenges for finding inspiration and changing the quality of life. ; Challenge... Accepted? : Life is boring! Spice it up a little with a weekly challenge. It could be something small, like checking out a film, reading a book or trying a new food, to something a little more out there. : Challenges are diverse, unexpected, challenging, and fun! ; Nerdfighters : For those who never forget to be awesome. Here is A Note on Nerdfighters and the YouTube channel. ; Brain Trust : We're here for one reason and one reason only: self-mastery through Habitica's steller community of enthusiasts. ; The Overachievers : Who do you want to be? This is a guild for the Overachievers out there. We love self-improvement and we work hard to become stronger, smarter, and healthier simultaneously. : Challenges are aimed toward success and improvement in life. ; The Renaissance Man : (Ren·ais·sance man / noun / 1. a person with many talents or areas of knowledge.) My childhood hero was James Bond. He is great at everything. He is a great shot. Great with words. Great with girls. Great with cars. Great with dress. He knew what to say, when to say it, how to say it. The ultimate badass. This guild is for those who are in pursuit of being a Renaissance Man or Woman. Being cultured and interesting is a virtue. Being the smartest person in the room is cool. The only way to do this is by studying and applying large amount of varying skills and talents. From dancing, music, and acting to negotiating, selling, and persuading to shooting, martial arts, and combat ... The skills are endless for those consumed with an insatiable curiosity for life.. ; Financial Discipline Group : In a world culture where we are constantly bombarded with advertisements to strip us of our hard earned money, this group seeks to turn the tide of consumerism and develop financial discipline: The Foundation of Financial Freedom. If you are concerned with your spending habits, then this group is for you. ; Mastering Buddha : This is a guild for learning how to manage emotions. Whether you have anger problems, been emotionally abused, deal with chronic depression, or just want to learn how to control your emotions better, come join this guild! The psychology we'll be mainly using is DBT when it comes to challenges. ; Make Your Home Sweet Home : You moved in ages ago and you still haven't unpacked those last few boxes. You're definitely going to paint that bedroom... eventually. Your parents are coming to visit? HERE? This guild is for everyone who has a bunch of those little (or not-so-little) things around the house you keep meaning to do. ; The Bayesian Conspiracy : Are you a fan of HPMoR or LessWrong? Think being in Chaos Army would be awesome? Do you aspire to take over the world? Share and discuss methodology here for clearer thinking, truer beliefs, and more effective actions. ;Habitica's Court Jesters :We all love to laugh at silly jokes, knock knock jokes, riddles, and one-liners. The court jesters of Habitica are here to tickle our funny bones and brighten our days with their humor. A few rules: All jokes must be all-age appropriate. No off-color jokes or ethnic jokes are allowed. Official wiki page with all challenge winners: Habitica's Court Jesters. The Way You Are ; Introverts : In the middle of Great Desert of Loudness there is small quite oasis where you can rest your feet and be just your self. And it is here. Welcome! : Challenges are aimed toward expanding your comfort zone. ; The Queers : A guild for all the LGBTQ+ Habitants to hang out and chat! ; Young Adult- Unprepared : For those who have left home (or are planning to in the near future), and are now struggling with college, bills, job, and all this new life. Get help from people in your similar situation and give advice yourself! Religion/Spirituality ; Disciples of Jesus : Then Jesus said to his disciples, "If anyone would come after me, he must deny himself and take up his cross and follow me. For whoever wants to save his life will lose it, but whoever loses his life for me will find it." —Mt16:24–25 This guild is for those who want to grow as disciples of Jesus through spiritual disciplines, as well as those who are seeking to know more about Jesus Christ and his teaching. ; Pray Without Ceasing (Catholic and other Christian Denominations : formerly Holy Rosary Devotion I originally created this guild to encourage Habiteers to pray the Holy Rosary. As I wrote at the time, the Rosary is not just for Catholics or just for Christians. I would like to include other Christian devotional prayers in the guild's challenges. If you would like to improve your prayer habits, come join us. ; Catholic Champions : A guild for Catholics and those interested in learning more about Catholicism. Join for challenges, conversation and mutual support all designed to help you grow in your Catholic faith. ; Enlightenment Central : Coming into the sacred center of the self, experiencing expansion of consciousness and greater connection with the world at large. Enlightenment comes in many forms, and is not to be judgemental or sectarian. We will have challenges centered around gratitude, kindness, meditation, introspection and various such things. Come join! ; Occult : Interested in any facet of the occult? Using Habitica to keep on track with your rituals and practices? Welcome, feel free to discuss your thoughts! Try not to get into any flame wars. ; Pastafarians : Become Touched by His Noodly Appendage Jobs and Hobbies Occupations ; The Scholars : For the stressed high schoolers, the college students who always pull off all-nighters, or any person who just wants to learn. : Lots of challenges for educating oneself by studying, going to classes, finishing assignments, or learning for leisure. ; IT Minions League : Closing Tickets, Running Installs, Answering Queries. A productive tech is a... who are we kidding, we're never happy techs. Pull up a CMD window and don't loose the On-Call Phone, we're gonna make this work... somehow. : For Information Technology Support professionals: help desk techs, desktop support, sysadmins, programmer analysts, etc. : Challenges related to documentation, closing support tickets, user relations, etc. ; Graduate Student Guild : A guild for graduate students or prospective graduate students. Use Habit to complete that thesis, dissertation, or other big foreboding project. : Challenges centered around graduate studies, graduate lifestyle, etc. ; Working from Home : Just to make sure that all of the hours that I committed to work get done. : Challenges to help with accountability and attentiveness. ; Entrepreneurs : Entrepreneurs of any kind welcome! Let's build something great through good habits and support from a strong community of Habiticans. (Hopefully our companies level as fast as our characters!) ; Bar Slayers : For those who shall destroy the Bar Exam ; The Guild of Engineers : This guild is for any and all types of engineering, be it biological, mechanical, electrical, or something else. Even if you're not an engineer, you are still welcome to join! ; Social Science Syndicate : If you are interested in social sciences, language sciences, or brain sciences, this group is for you! Share your research or links to interesting things you've read. Got an idea for an experiment or study? Crowd-source your brainstorming! Confused by a topic or looking for a succinct explanation? We love talking about social sciences! ; Educators : This is a guild for educators and educational technologists around the world. Sometimes we need as much motivation as our students to complete tasks. Get in the Guild and talk some shop and get working! ; The Homeschool Guild : Where homeschool students, graduates, teachers, the curious, and like-minded can unite and share experiences, advice, and more! : Discuss homeschooling techniques, rant on how "homeschool" is not accepted by the spellcheck, and laugh at homeschooling stories! ; Teacher's Union : A guild for all the teachers out there. Whether you teach kindergarten, university, or anything between. Tutors welcome as well. Come here to learn new methods, share resources, or just complain about unruly students. ; Customer Service Support : Forced to smile while customers yell at you for things you can't help? Had a rough day? Whether you're on your feet or behind a desk, this guild is for those who have to put their best face on for customers. ; E-Commerce : For all those who sell online! I know your out there, let's use habit RPG to challenge each other, gloat about sales, offer tips, tricks, etc.... ; STEM - Science, Technology, Engineering, and Maths : A guild for those studying, educating, or working in a STEM subject. Here you can share your expertise, answer questions, and communicate your passion with others. Creative Jobs and Hobbies ; Artists : A guild for all the artists - hobbyists, professionals, or anything in between. : Challenges for drawing and organizing your workday. ; The Wordsmiths : A guild for authors of all stripes. Novelists, poets, bloggers and fanfic writers - if it's writing, you're welcome here! Are you using Habitica to motivate yourself? Show that writer's block who's boss! : Challenges related to writing stories or poetry. ; The developers guild : A guild for developers to meet and talk, and challenge themselves. : Challenges related to programming, blacksmiths, programming languages, or programmer's lifestyle. ; The Bards of Habit : A guild for the musicians of any skill. Be you a guitarist, pianist, clarinet player, EDM composer, or yodeler, you are welcome here. Talk about theory, share what you're working on, look for help, give help, or any other cool thing with your fellow bards! : Challenges for learning music and improving your musical practices. ; Writers : Writers of all sorts welcome! Whether you are working on your screenplay, novel, blog post or comic book - this is the guild for you. Share your habits, get inspired and create and join WRITING CHALLENGES to benefit us all ; Knitting and Crocheting : For the Habiteers who can never get enough yarn. Challenges will involve Knit/Crochet-a-longs, stash busting projects, and more! ; Learn to Draw : Challenges follow along side Kimon Nicolaides' book The Natural Way to Draw: A Working Plan for Art Study. ; The Chef's Special : A place for those that love cooking, whether professionally or at home. If you've got a killer recipe, are looking for some inspiration, or need help with a new technique this is the place for you. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Cosplay and Costume : Do you cosplay? Do you like to make garb? Do you like to dress up? Do you go to conventions? This is the guild for you! ; Scribes of the Silver Screen : Calling all screenwriters for film and television, webseries writers and graphic novel/comics writers. All levels of experience welcome! ; The Seamstress Collective : Open to any and all thread crusaders who create with fabric. Join us for UFO and stashbusting challenges, and get motivation from your fellow crafters! ; Stitchcrafters Guild : This guild is for all who wield the needle! Embroidery artists of all kinds are welcome here, wherever you dwell within the world of decorating with thread from design to execution, from machine-made to hand-crafted, and anywhere in between. ; Theater People : Are you on the stage? Behind the stage? Did you *build* the stage? Are you in the booth? Calling the show? Come join your fellow Thespians. ; NaNoWriMo Participants : A group for everyone participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) or Camp NaNoWriMo. Come share your ideas, word counts, and chat with fellow participants in these 30-day creative writing challenges. Gaming ; Gamers Union : A guild for gamers of all kinds: consoles, PC, tabletop, handhelds, trading cards, etc. Chat with your fellow enthusiasts and find a healthy balance to gaming in your life! : Challenges are related to gaming. ; [GDG Game Designer Guild] : Are you a game designer, developer, artist, programmer or a jack-of-all-trades, and are using Habitica to work on your game? Need morale support or someone to keep you accountable? Then join us! :Join our highly successful Screenshot Sunday challenge! New and improved with a blog! :Game Designers Guild @ Wordpress ; Gaymers : For those who enjoy a few more rainbows & unicorns (or just unicorns) in their RPGs. ; Pathfinder Players ; Magic: The Gathering Planeswalkers : For Magic: The Gathering fans of all kinds, including competitive grinders, kitchen table players, and card design enthusiasts. ; Pokemon Trainers : A place for Pokemon trainers, collectors, breeders, traders, coordinators, and lovers. All experience levels and game systems welcome! ; Ingress Players : The world around you is not what it seems. Ingress transforms the real world into the landscape for a global game of mystery, intrigue, and competition. Our future is at stake. And you must choose a side. http://www.ingress.com/ Fandom ; 221b Baker Street : A guild for fans of BBC's Sherlock. Discuss the show, get motivated and chat with fellow Sherlockians! ; Anime Club : This club is for people who watch anime, recently started watching anime, or want to start watching it! Discuss you're favorite anime! Create challenges to get others to watch yours. Learn from our community, to know which anime you should try next, and which ones we recommend! Look at our 'Top 20' Anime to see what we like best, and also vote your own up on the list! Check all of the statuses of your favorite anime! Participate in Anime contests! Have fun! ; Bag End : For fans of J.R.R. Tolkien and his works. Bag End is a smial (Hobbit-hole) at the end of Bagshot Row in Hobbiton. Home to Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. Then, it was inherited by Bilbo Baggins. Then, Frodo Baggins. Then, Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton. It stayed in the Gamgee family for at least three generations after that. ; fandom land : All fandoms welcome. Sherlokians, Hunters, Whovians, whatever. If you obsess about a show, movie, book ,book that was better than the movie or even just Benedict Cumberbatch, then this is the place for you! ; Fanfiction Connoisseurs : All fandoms welcome, both readers and writers - get tips, find beta-readers and share your (only marginally AU, honest!) stories. Challenges for reading and writing fanfiction. ; Hogwarts : For Harry Potter fans using Habit RPG. Welcome! ; Hufflepuff Common Room : Welcome to all proud Hufflepuffs who need more Hufflepuff friends in their lives, or anyone who believes in loyalty, friendship, and hard work. This is meant to be a warm, welcoming place for us to get to know other people (and of course talk about Harry Potter). ; Moonies : A guild for Sailor Moon fans! Relax, chat and level up at life with your fellow Sailor Moon fans. ; Night's Watch : "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death..." (A Game of Thrones fandom guild.) ; Rainbow Rumpus Partytown : A guild for any Homestuck fan trying to better themselves and their lives through Habitica. Join us to get tips and tricks on achieving your goals, encouragement from fellow fans, and discussion related to the latest updates. ; Realm of Sequential Art : A guild for comic lovers! Are you into Marvel? DC? Or maybe the third-party Darkhorse and Image comics? Maybe you just watch them new-fangled superhero movies (or tv shows)? Webcomics? Manga? The sultry tales of Archie comics? Or the fine artistic nuance of the Sunday newspaper's Cathy? Well, this is the guild for you! Readers, writers, and artists of comics alike, chat about all the newest comics storylines, muse over the classics, share your favorite series, or argue over which Superman costume is the best! ; Star Trek Fans : To boldly go where no habit has gone before. ; The Otaku Dōjō : A guild for all anime, manga, light novel and visual novel fans, as well as the wider otaku subculture outside Japan. Challenges are for keeping up with anime and manga. ; The Ring of Thrones : Because when you play the game of rings, you hafta kill orcs with magic and nasty hobbitses. I dunno, that's all I could come up with . Game of Thrones, LotR, and Fantasy-Genre-in-General fans, UNITE! ; Whovians : For any and all fans for Doctor Who! Challenges around Doctor Who related activities, crafts, etc. Other Hobbies and Interests ; Aftercare : For the BDSM community in all its forms. Safe, Sane and Consensual ~ For your definition of Safe ;) Apparently there is a need. The curious are welcome. Content must be 13+, do not upset children or their parents. ; Atheists, Feminists, and other No Good Commies : Are you a secular humanist? An intersectional feminist? A lousy pinko commie? Clearly you just hate freedom. But that's okay, because you can join this guild where we can all be rotten heathens together! ; Book Lust : Love to read or want to read more? Join us for book recommendations, reading challenges, book discussions, and more! ; Geocachers Guild : Treasure hunter, you are welcome ! ; Hardware Hackers : A guild for those who enjoy and want to improve their arduino, raspberry pi, and electronic skills. ; Homebrew Crew : Brewing beer for a better tomorrow. ; JavaScript : Node, Angular, Backbone, Ember, Derby, MongoDB, etc ; Linux : A guild for linux lovers. You're welcome :) ; Martial artists : For those who break bricks and boards, or "simply" enjoy their do ; Pen Pals : For those that love snail mail. A place to share ideas for letter writing and packages, and maybe even find a new pen pal! If you'd like to find a pen pal say a little bit about yourself and leave your email! "A good memory is not as good as a ragged pen." ~Unknown ; Pet Owners : For those who want to be better friends to the furry, feathery, scaly, (and otherwise awesome) creatures in their lives! ; The Classical Scholars : For lovers of the ancient world: languages, history, archaeology, philosophy, etc. ; The Climbers Guild : Train harder. Learn new skills. Be a better climber. ; The Gardening Gnomes : A space for those with a green thumb or aspirations to own one! Welcoming to those with a sprawling garden, a tiny plot, or even just a few houseplants. Come share your enthusiasm for all things green and growing! ; The Legendary Book Club of Habitica : What's this? It's not a secret guild. This is the legendary book club of Habitica, where we read and enjoy books together. ...it's what it says on the tin. Challenges for reading specific books and sharing about them. ; The Tea Room : A place to relax. Talk about your favorite teas, tea accessories, or tea sites. Iced or hot, green or rooibos, beginner or aficionado, all tea drinkers are invited! Will have challenges for expanding your tea cabinet, or sharing your experiences. Welcome to the Tea Room~ Supporting a Good Cause Environmental Protection ; inHabitants of Earth: the eco-friendly guild : For anyone and everyone who wants to use the power of Habitica to become more environmentally friendly. Other Good Causes ; Ghost Ship : Do pirate ghost ships support a good cause? They do if they have a "Become an Organ Donor!" challenge and also encourage blood and bone marrow donation (while alive) and body donation to medical research & education (after death). Other topics are making a will, making an advanced health care directive, and generally all death-related things you might want to take care of while still alive. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Effective Altruists : "Effective altruism consists of the desire to make the world as good a place as it can be; the use of evidence and reason to find out how to do so; and the audacity to actually try." (effective-altruism.com) If you're on board with this idea, or if you'd like to learn more about it, please come hang out with us :-) Language and Local Community Guilds Countries and Languages ; Vive la France : We're so very French. ; Parlons Français! : Ici on peut pratiquer le français ensemble. Pas d'anglais s'il vous plaît! A guild for practicing French, rather than for native speakers alone. ; British Bulldogs : Come on Brits, Lets Rally up! ; Brasil : Para todos os brasileiros afim de bater um papo ou fazer amizades. ; Wolfsrudel : Gemeinsam statt Einsam... German speaking Guild ; En español : Spanish speaking guild : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; The Kiwis : For those who come from the awesome country of New Zealand! ; Swedish Vikings : For Swedish Vikings, We'll meet in Valhalla. ; The Land Downunder : A place for Aussies to hang out. ; Irish Players : A group for players from, or based in, Ireland! ; Dragons of the Valleys / Dreigiau'r Cwm : A guild for Welsh Habiticans or for people who have an interest in the Welsh language and culture. ; The Tulips : Voor Nederlandse Habitcans. ; Poland : Gildia dla Polaków. Zmęczeni językiem angielskim w tawernie? Tutaj możecie porozmawiać na każdy temat również po polsku. Polish speaking guild. ; Как пройти в библиотеку : Гильдия для тех, кто говорит по-русски или живет в России. Russian speaking guild. ; Brňáci : Vítáme i Pražáky. :) * ; Belgi(que/ë/en/um) : Bières, frites et diversité linguistique... ; Români : Români cu probleme motivaţionale. ; Bermy Bits : Habit RPG group for Bermudians. ; 凡才の挑戦 : 何度も何度も向上しようとしては失敗し、それでも良い方向に向かいたいと思う。 ; The JRPG Club : This guild is for Japanese learners that are using Habitica to improve their language immersion and study habits! Challenges aimed to help with learning. ; /r/Team_Japaneseのギルド : A Habitica guild for all members of /r/Team_Japanese. ; Fandomáci : CZ/SK fandom, geeci, nerdici, scifisti, fantazisti. ; Geek Women Sweden ; Sedulous Sesquipedalians : For assiduous aficionados of esoteric English vocabulary. Wordplay is welcome as well! (As is alliteration) ; The Tongue Conquerors [ Linguists ] : If you are on your way to becoming One With The Word, this community is for you! There are currently no Portuguese guilds, but the '''Brasil' and En español guilds may be of use to Portuguese speakers.'' Local Communities and Organizations ; PDX : For all Oregonians, actually. Who recognizes the logo? ; Bay Area Habiteers : Live in the California Bay Area? Here's a guild for you! ; Michigan : For those of us who hail from, or currently reside in, the mitten. ; Philadelphia : For residents of center city Philly and surrounding neighborhoods. ; Massachusetts : We're wicked awesome. ; Iowa : Because corn and cows are our thing. Role Play ; Fighters Guild : Guild for those with a fighting spirit and a thirst for adventure. We offer RP style challenges for those tough enough to handle them. Sharpen your skills and whip yourself into fighting form. Haroo! Members of Other Sites and Web-Communities ; Duolinguists of Habitica : Duolingo is a gamified language learning website for learning Spanish, English, French, German, Portuguese and Italian. "A contest mentioned only in hushed whispers on shadowy street corners and outrageous bragging in the Tavern, users of Duolingo compete to top the weekly rankings." Challenges around learning different languages. ; Plurk Peeps : A guild for people in the DreamWidth Roleplaying Community (or those previously part of it) who are now hopelessly addicted to plurk. We have RP related challenges and discussion on how to better complete all our rp tags and otherwise improve our lives from fellow DWRPers. ; Wandering Glitchen : Did you play the beautiful game that was Glitch? Do you wish you had? This is the absolutely preposterous guild for you. (We have a regularly repeating Random Kindness challenge and a Toxic Moon questing party.) ;Camp Imgur :Welcome Imgurians! This is a place for you to meet and chat, and create Challenges if you wish! Please keep in mind our Community Guidelines which ask that you treat everyone with kindness and avoid swearing, but apart from those guidelines, this guild is yours to do with as you wish! But don't be surprised if you see some long-time Habitica players here as well, to help you with any questions you have about the site. ;The Nerd Fitness Rebellion (Unofficial) :Unofficial fan guild for those who support Steve Kamb and the community on Nerdfitness.com! Remember to level up your life, every single day :) ;College Info Geeks :The official guild for fans of College Info Geek. Connect with fellow college hackers trying to study more efficiently, learn new skills, and win at college! http://collegeinfogeek.com/ Category:Community Category:Social Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Newbies